Rubber Hose Battle Royale
This takes place after the Rubber Hose Feud video by Antoons. Watch it here before reading this article. Imagine Antoons himself sees this on the wiki and makes an animation of this but without the intro, 'Showtime', KO and Results (probably won't happen lol). Description Mickey Mouse vs Oswald the Lucky Rabbit vs Felix the Cat vs Cuphead vs Bendy! You've seen this on Antoons' video on YouTube but it's time for a real battle. Which old school cartoony character will win? Intro MAKE ANY BATTLES YOU WANT JUST ONE CAN BE THE VICTOR THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Before the Pre Battle Destination: Disneyland (Antoons Version) Mickey has control of every company as Felix, Oswald, Cuphead and Mugman are in jail. They're all suddenly asleep. Felix grabs out his bag and unlocks the door with a key and escapes to go after the mouse. Little did he know that he forgot to lock the door again. Even worse, his key falls of the door and lands in front of Cuphead and Mugman across the other side of the room. They were wide awake since they were fake-sleeping because the brothers knew Felix would try to escape at this time. They both see the key as Cuphead grabs it and unlock their door and escape. Mugman sneaks out while Cuphead follows Felix's path as Oswald sneaks behind him. Pre Battle Mickey was sitting on his Infinity Gauntlet chair, sipping wine. Mickey: This is the life. I have to thank Oswald for this idea. Suddenly, Felix runs in the room and chases Mickey. He yells until Cuphead and Oswald run in. All four of them in the room look at them each other, confused and angry. Everyone (except Cuphead): WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! Mickey: How did you all get out?! Felix remembers the key. Oswald: Well, who's the dumbest out of us now, Felix? Coming from the one who created cartoon animation. Felix: Shut up, Oswald! Also, where's your brother?! Cuphead grunts angrily, knowing he won't tell anyone where Mugman went. Mickey: Can't talk, huh? Alright! Mickey grabs out his keyblade and points it towards Cuphead. Mickey: WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?! Cuphead grunts again. Mickey then tries to slash him. The red cup quickly dodges the keyblade as Oswald and Felix join the fight. Oswald: So, we're doing this again, huh? Felix: This is just great. Suddenly, someone crashes through the window. It was Bendy who somehow escaped being run over by the train. Now, he's back to get revenge. He laughs evilly as he joins the fight. Mickey: You again! Alright then. Let's see hat you've actually got! All five rubber hose characters prepare to end this battle once and for all. SHOWTIME! Battle Mickey vs Felix Felix pulls off his tail and whacks Mickey numerous times. The mouse then uses his keyblade and slashes Felix with it. They both collide then together as Mickey whacks Felix's tail away. The cat makes a run for the tail until Mickey grabs him by the ankle with his own tail. The mouse throws Felix away. Felix: This isn't over Mickey! Oswald vs Cuphead vs Bendy Oswald grabs Bendy and throws the demon at Cuphead who fights back with his peashooter. Oswald: Prefer to fight more than you talk, I guess. Cuphead grunts as Bendy throws punches his head off. The demon jumps and kicks it down, causing Cuphead's head to fall quickly. The body reacts fast and attaches the head. Cuphead uses his spread against both Bendy and Felix. The Lucky Rabbit tackles Bendy and grabs out a giant pencil and erases the demon from existence. He doesn't realise Cuphead who used his EX Move against Oswald and punches him into a wall which smashes, knocking out the Lucky Rabbit. Mickey vs Cuphead (The Final Battle) Mickey and Cuphead face towards each other and prepare for the final battle. Mickey slashes Cuphead with the keyblade. The mouse then grabs the cup with his tail and starts spinning him around. Eventually Mickey tosses Cuphead up and makes an attempt to end the battle once and for all but Cuphead uses his invincibility and starts attacking Mickey. The cup then kicks the mouse down. Mickey: H-Hey! Listen pal. Can we talk about this? You can take all my fame and money. Cuphead then charges his energy beam and starts aiming towards Mickey. The cup then blasts it towards the mouse, obliterating him. Mickey screams as he fades away. K O! Cuphead blows up the castle, saving all of the companies Disney has bought. He then rushes over to Mugman and Ms. Chalice who spot him. The three walk away from the now destroyed magical world. Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNER IS... CUPHEAD! Aftermath The next day after the battle at Disneyworld, Cuphead was named hero of cartoons. The crowd featuring the Animaniacs, the Lonney Tunes crew and heaps more cheered and celebrated their freedom. Meanwhile in Heaven, Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls, the Simpsons family, SpongeBob and more were celebrating in the sky too except for Felix, Oswald and Bendy. Suddenly, Mickey showed up as the rest of the citizens of Heaven looked furiously at the mouse. Mickey: Oh boy. Sonic: You're gonna pay for this, rodent! Mickey starts to run away and scream as everyone starts chasing him around Heaven for revenge. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Battle Royal Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Hero vs Villain Category:AGOODPERSON75